


浪漫都是在浪費時間

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505
Summary: 厭世的標題和空洞的內容
Relationships: Simon Jackson | Xenon/Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR
Kudos: 5





	浪漫都是在浪費時間

「但我會比你先死，不要浪費時間在我身上。」

每次這句話都這麼刺耳，他都會皺著眉頭苦笑，這讓他的皺紋看起來更明顯……更諷刺。

「Neumann，不要開玩笑。」

「該睡了，Simon Jackson。」

又是爭執的每一個夜晚。

為了共事同居後，他們每天為了不起眼的事情吵，大多數只是在拌嘴。Zoe常開「你們每天吵或許爺爺會從墳墓爬起來」，這種和Colin同等的黑色幽默。

這次不一樣，他們甚至不知道為了什麼起頭。

Simon只覺得這臨時落腳的旅店讓他過敏，霉味從木板侵蝕到燈泡裡。Colin則是不太介意，拿著自備的白毛巾擦乾頭髮。

「噢，看來還有三個小時天亮，Sasha那時候大概就會來。」

他看著地板上的小蟲子爬過，三對小腳賣力跑著看來還挺有趣－－啪滋一聲，Simon穿的紙拖鞋把他給踩成一塊小圓餅。踩在他可憐身上的年輕人，還在啃乾巴巴的營養餅乾。

「你應該補眠。」

講這句話的時候Colin在打哈欠。

「Simon，我沒帶藥出來。」

苦澀的笑，三十歲後他就得每天吃這種藥，不得不說他有點過度依賴了。

「喔。」

沒有更多話。Simon自然而然坐在Colin身旁，不過中間隔著很安全的社交距離。而這個距離正好能看到不整的白襯衫裡頭的東西，不要再看了，羨慕沒有用。被Colin發現後還被笑了一聲。

「你會一直待在這裡吧。」看似疑問的肯定語氣，Colin撇過眼看了窗外一眼。

「……嗯。」

點頭。

「但你或許不能從這得到任何你希望的。」

「我無處可去，我也想知道真相。」

「但我會比你先死，不要浪費時間在我身上。」

每次這句話都這麼刺耳，他都會皺著眉頭苦笑，這讓他的皺紋看起來更明顯……更諷刺。

「Neumann，不要開玩笑。」

「該睡了，Simon Jackson。」

一支溫暖又粗糙的手撫上Simon的頭，隨意的揉亂奶金色的頭髮。每次這麼做他都會生氣，露出銳利的一口牙大吼。

但這次他不發一語，Simon像是還沒夢醒一樣的發愣，直直盯著地板瞅。

噢，你怎麼露出那樣子的表情，精緻的五官都苦了。Colin不自覺撫上Simon的臉龐，金燦燦的睫毛在空氣裡發顫，幫他抹平眉頭皺摺的時候驚動了他，Simon一雙亮藍色的眼眸總可以讓他溺水。可真是個清秀又有為的孩子，不該被自己絆著。

這段關係該有多糟糕，就看他們他們墜落到何處。

只是想哄哄他，拍拍他的背就讓他好好睡三個小時，自己再走出去抽根菸。誰知道他吻了自己－－初吻以後他沒有再被吻過－－Simon吻的溫柔又直白，一個年輕男人表達情感的方式不會像他一樣迂迴。

從驚訝到接受不到一毫秒，Colin不自覺的就接續他原本短暫的吻，這舉動讓對方也被嚇著了，平穩的呼吸一下被打亂、重組。

洗髮精和薄荷牙膏的味道以外，還有他本身帶有的成熟氣息，不刺鼻也不讓人厭倦。至少Simon從來不覺得這會是讓人討厭的味道，除了這個人本身。

兩個人的重量把木板架的單人床壓得嘎吱作響，他們都沒注意到自己已經爬上床了，Colin覺得他們吻的太久了，喘不過氣又嘴唇發疼又發麻，他難得想罵眼前這男人，吻技和Simon個人的衝動加成，讓他像待人大快朵頤的烤乳豬。

泛光的一絲黏膩在他們的唇上延伸，那雙冰冷的手在他的身體四處摸索，再故作熟練都掩不住發顫的指尖，不抬頭也彷彿能看見Simon慌張的神情。被碰著的每個地方都有如起火，一切都沿著火藥失控、炸裂。

Colin要他慢些，胸口被揉的又刺又疼，但生理反應在他另一支手裡則不這麼回應。緩慢又突然加快的讓他無法再說，不曉得是否有意為之，至少彼此都是男人，對手藝很明白了。被人掌握身體的感覺真差，Colin自我放棄的想為自己曾經調侃對方的行為贖罪。

Simon半哄半迫的探了一節手指進去，比他想得還讓人不適，異物感和疼痛讓Colin不禁想大叫，抓皺床單也解不了這種荒謬的感覺，他原本不覺得自己會是在下面的那方。

「你不喜歡的話我可以停下……」

溫柔又低沉的嗓音，他不曉得這是Colin的軟肋。

「開始了就不要半途而廢。」

太過火了，第一次被對方龐大的分身頂開的感覺還是很糟。炙熱的莖身不停蹭過敏感的嫩肉，脹痛的情慾和他的喘息，一切像脫軌的交響樂一樣發狂，從他把小提琴作為吉他使用的時候就失控了。

這床多晃一次都有要垮掉的咿呀聲，Colin只能迷茫的發出短音節，而他不曉得身上的男人是為了什麼而對自己有所需求。但Simon此刻的一切都讓他著迷，他白皙的手腕緊掐著自己的腰頂撞、平時沉著的表情也變得癡迷，從來沒想過一絲金縷也能夠牽制他的一切。

在一聲低嘆後他們糾結在了一塊。

一陣高潮後的厭惡感接連發生，Simon敢打賭有很多人在張床上做愛過，看它床單泛黃還有燒黑的痕跡，肯地也有很多人大幹一場後在這張床抽菸。像Colin就是其中一個，他不時會咳幾聲試圖吸引Simon注意，看他裸露的身子無處不是血紅色的印子，這讓對方內疚的把臉埋到外套裡。

抱歉。

抱歉什麼？我覺得是蠻不錯的體驗。

你沒有聽懂。

我們還有兩個小時，有什麼打算。

再一次？

……白痴。

地平線上，她開著一輛幾年前就停產的老玩意來，Colin意識還夠清晰認得上面的標誌，雖然常常出問題，不過裡面的座椅還是很舒適。Colin可以把Simon揹到後座，給他好好躺六個小時。

「你剛有睡？」

「沒帶藥睡不著。」

「你知道我不是指那個。」輕笑，一種很篤定的語氣。

「這麼明顯嗎？」

「脖子後面。」

裝睡的人很想現在就跳車，外面最好是懸崖。

FIN.


End file.
